More Then Friends
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: They were yet another Hogwarts case of complete opposites. A fight brings Seamus and Dean closer together. Slash. One Shot. SD. PG13


**Title: More Then Friends**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: Seamus/Dean**

**Warnings: Slash **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

They were yet another Hogwarts case of complete opposites. Dean was dark skinned, creative, quiet and introverted. Seamus was as pale as could be, charismatic, loud and extroverted. Exact opposites and best friends despite it. Or perhaps because of it.

There's something about Hogwarts that draws very different people together in strange ways. Bonds that don't makes sense are formed, deep friendships that have a tendency to blossom into something else entirely. Dean had no close friends besides Seamus. Seamus had many friends but none as close as Dean. Rarely was one seen without the other, much like Harry and Ron, meaning if they had a fight, everyone knew about it.

Seamus would be as loud as ever but if you glanced at him when he thought no one was looking, he would seem lost and stare at Dean for a moment before hurriedly picking up the conversation again. Dean fell in upon himself, talking little and sketching constantly. But the fights never lasted long. Seamus would always swallow his pride and return to Dean's side, begging forgiveness or offering a way for the other to do so. But Dean didn't always accept him back.

It only happened once. Seamus had been especially flirtatious that week, especially loud, especially playful. Dean had been especially quiet that week, especially moody, especially sad. But it didn't seem as though they were in a fight. Maybe a few harsh words had made them a little uncomfortable around each other but they still sat together. Talked together. Ate together.

The next week, however, it was quite obvious that a fight had occurred. They were no longer talking. They fell into their normal fighting routines. Maybe Seamus was a little less loud. Maybe Dean was a little more quiet. Maybe something big had happened but since they fought often, no one seemed worried.

Except when the fight didn't stop after a week. After two.

Finally, Seamus returned to Dean, asking forgiveness. Finally, they would fall back into their normal routine. Finally, they would be whole again.

But Dean did not forgive Seamus as he was supposed to. He ignored the Irishman's pleas and moved away from him in angry silence, leaving the other boy behind to stare after his closest friend. The school watched with bated breath as the dark boy left. Seamus crumpled then, landing on the floor with a small thump. He stared after Dean with hollow eyes. Something terrible had happened and they all now knew, no apology would make it better.

The next day, Seamus tried again and was ignored. He tried the day after. And the day after that. And the day after that. Soon, a new routine was formed. Everyday the school watched as Seamus begged forgiveness and Dean left him behind. Everyday they watched as Seamus fell to the floor. Everyday they watched him sink deeper into despair.

After a week, it was obvious that Seamus had lost weight. He no longer ate at meals. Bags formed under his eyes. He stopped coming to classes. The only time the boy was seen was at breakfast when he came to Dean, asking for forgiveness. And yet, Dean still ignored him. Everyone could see what this separation was doing to the both of them. Dean acted as though nothing was wrong but you never saw him eat either. And the telltale bags arrived under his eyes as well. But he came to each meal, if only to sit, and to every class, if only to stare out the window.

People began to beg Dean to forgive Seamus. To get it over with. To save themselves from each other. But he refused.

Five weeks after they had stopped talking to each other, Seamus burst into the Great Hall, later then usual. He skidded to a halt in front of Dean and bit his lip, staring at the other boy. He was ignored as per usual. Today, that didn't seem to faze him.

"Dean," He spoke quietly and the Hall hung on his every word, "I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me but I want to say to you now what I couldn't say then. I love you." And then he walked away. Now, it was Dean who stared after his closest friend. Whispers broke out through the Great Hall as the students watched a smile grow on the dark boy's face. He stood and hurried after Seamus, grabbing his arm. The other boy turned, looking anxious.

"Good." Dean said and bent down to press his lips against the Seamus'. The Great Hall exploded in applause. It didn't matter that this was two boys kissing. All that mattered was the fight was over. Finally, the tension began to dissipate from the air. Finally…

Later that night, as Seamus crawled into Dean's bed in a gesture forgotten during the fight, it finally hit both boys what exactly had happened.

"So…" Dean murmured, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist.

"So." Seamus answered, knowing what the boy wanted to ask and offering no help.

"Are we… more then friends now?" Dean asked.

"We were always more then friends. Now we're something else entirely." Seamus sighed happily.

"Good." Dean said and kissed Seamus soundly. The other boys in the dorm smiled at each other. They were whole.

**I wrote this in less then twenty minutes. Inspiration hit and I ran with it. I've only reread it once so I have no idea how it turned out but I've always loved Seamus/Dean. I wanted to write one with them. Review, please.**

**Cheers,**

_Sarcastic Romantic_


End file.
